


Omegaverse

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estas son las pautas de mi sociedad Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización 18/agosto/2016
> 
> \- Añadida la descripción de los Juguetes para calores.  
> \- Añadida la descripción de "La Gran Casa"

OMEGAVERSE

* * *

 

Es un universo alterno en que la humanidad se divide en distintas clases, según su autor. En este universo solamente abarcaremos a los Alphas, Omegas y Betas.

Según el autor, cada clase tiene su función y mayor grado de importancia ante la sociedad.

 En este universo la importancia y definición es la siguiente:  
  
**_Alpha:_**  Se encuentra en la cima de la jerarquía social. Son los cabezas de familia, jefes,  líderes sociales y políticos. Ellos elijen a un Omega para aparearse.  Los Alpha son exclusivamente hombres. Sexualmente tienen una anatomía fuerte que les permite defender a su pareja y a sus crías de las amenazas. Podría decirse que son la parte dominante. Su sistema reproductor consta de un miembro masculino que, al entrar en “Celo” o “Calor” se hincha y al culminar, desprende una serie de “ganchos” que se arraigan en la cabeza del utero del omega para una exitosa fecundación. A este proceso se le llama “notting” o “anudar”.  
Los Alphas también sufrirán calores, pero son muy distintos a los del omega. Cuando un Alpha entra en calor buscará un Omega cuyo aroma le atraiga o que también este en calor, para aparearse con él, pero esto no significa que dejará su “marca” o “nudo”. Desprenderá feromonas con cada glándula de su cuerpo para atraer a cualquier omega disponible.

 ** _Omega:_** El omega es la parte hogareña de esta sociedad y están por debajo del Alpha. Por lo general se quedan en casa a cargo de las crías y buscan la manera de complacer cualquier capricho de su Alpha para tenerlo contento. En ocasiones se les permite formar parte de la sociedad, siempre y cuando no sea muy riesgoso para ellos. Su sistema reproductor consta de un útero femenino que, al entrar en calor se expande y produce una cantidad de lubricante abundante para facilitar la penetración y la aceptación del nudo. Cuando un Omega queda preñado, el olor de sus feromonas cambia a uno más dócil o “dulce”. La población de omegas es realmente escasa por lo que se lleva un control minucioso de cada persona de esta clase. También hay traficantes de Omegas en el mercado negro que se dedican a secuestrarlos y venderlos al mejor postor.  
Los omegas pueden ser tanto hombres como mujeres.

 ** _Betas:_** Los betas no sufren calores, no tienen olor ni atracción sexual por ninguna de las especies.  El 90% de los betas son estériles y la mayoría de ellos mantiene una actitud práctica, elegante y relajada.  Suelen decantarse por las ciencias, la filosofía, historia y todo aquello que sea relativo al estudio de la humanidad. Suelen ser más inteligentes y hábiles que los Alpha, poseen una fuerza superior e incluso algunos desarrollan capacidades sobrehumanas. Pueden detectar el olor de cualquiera de las especies a kilómetros de distancia y saber cuándo entraran en calor por ello. Son una especie con mucho prestigio y respetada por la sociedad. También, en su mayoría, se les asigna el trabajo de médicos ya que pueden atender a cualquier especie sin sufrir ninguna clase de alteración. Ellos, sexualmente, no poseen un nudo o un útero. Nacen solo con los órganos que determina su género, pero pueden buscar placer con cualquiera de las especies sin ninguna clase de efecto secundario, aunque es raro dado su falta de libido.

 ** _El celo:_** Es un estado de excitación máxima donde ambas clases buscan aparearse, ya sea con fines reproductivos o por mero placer. Ambas clases sufren su primer celo generalmente durante la adolescencia. Lo ideal es a la edad de 15 años como máximo. De no tener un primer calor después de esa edad, por lo general se les induce con medicamento o tratamientos en centros especializados. El celo es un estado primitivo, por ello existen leyes que dispensan los daños causados durante este. Un Omega o un Alpha en celo por lo general pierde la capacidad para razonar.

 **Los Juguetes** : El calor llega a ser tan intenso y doloroso para los Omegas al no recibir el nudo de un Alpha, que se han desarrollado toda clase de juguetes sexuales basados en la anatomía y funcionamiento del órgano reproductor del Alpha. Los juguetes consisten en un nudo (los hay de las distintas tallas) que puede ser de látex, acrílico, polietileno, entre otros materiales. Los más costosos tienen un compartimento interno que puede rellenarse con lubricante artificial y que al activarse con un botón, se derramara en el útero al desprender el nudo artificial. 

También existen retiros para Omegas solteros con una seguridad extremadamente alta, para que puedan pasar ahí sus calores sin peligro de que algún Alpha se aproveche de ellos. Estos lugares proporcionan servicio las 24 horas y manejan altos estándares de higiene, como un amplio repertorio de juguetes disponibles para su uso.

 ** _La marca:_** La anatomía del omega posee una zona en el cuello donde se concentran las feromonas que atraen a los Alphas cuando entran en calor. Cuando un Alpha ha encontrado al omega que considera ideal para sí, morderá esa zona del cuello para marcarlo como suyo. Esta marca indica a los demás Alphas que ya tiene un “dueño” y por tanto no puede ser tomado. Para que esto sea valido ante la ley, deben hacer un trámite legal donde asentaran en sus credenciales que el omega pertenece a su Alpha y si algún otro llega a tomarlo, habrá consecuencias legales, la cárcel o incluso la pena de muerte, según el caso.  
Si un Alpha muerde esa zona del cuello en un omega durante el apareamiento, es casi seguro que quedará preñado.  
Esa zona es tan intima como los mismos genitales. Se considera descortés o acoso, olfatear la marca sin previo consentimiento del omega. Para mostrar su aceptación o predilección por un Alpha, el Omega presentará el cuello como ofrenda.

 ** _Fármacos:_** Hay distinta clase de fármacos que Alphas y omegas pueden comprar para controlar sus calores o el aroma que desprenden sus feromonas, pero están bajo estricta supervisión del gobierno. Aunque en la actualidad existen traficantes en el mercado. Hay drogas experimentales que eliminan los calores de forma permanente o que esterilizan a cualquiera de las clases, llamados "Supresores" y están prohibidos por la ley.

 ** _Apareamiento:_** durante la anudacion (cuando el nudo del Alpha se afianza con el útero del omega), la fertilización puede durar una hora hasta 24, dependiendo del Alpha. En este periodo el Alpha derrama grandes cantidades de su semilla que pueden inflamar al Alpha y no debe, bajo ninguna circunstancia, separarse por la fuerza. Si un Alpha llegase a separarse por la fuerza de un Omega, este sufrirá un desgarro internamente y sufrir una hemorragia que lo matara en cuestión de segundos.

En este universo, toda criatura al nacer, es sometida a una serie de pruebas médicas que ayudan a determinar la posición dentro de la clasificación de las especies en la cadena jerárquica. Se les proporciona una credencial que contiene su nombre, sexo, fecha de nacimiento, especie y categoría. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad o, en su defecto, al sufrir su primer calor, deben realizar el trámite correspondiente para actualizar su cardex, donde hará constar su estado civil.

  * _Sin Nudo_
  * _Anudado_
  * _Sin marca_
  * _Con marca_
  * _Preñado_



E incluirá el nombre y categoría de su alfa, en caso de tenerlo.

  **La Gran Casa** : Es la instalación territorialmente más extensa en cada país. Se compone por Miles de hectáreas a la redonda. Generalmente se hubica en ciudad entera, ya que aquí se aloja todo Omega nacido en la localidad. Cuenta con los mejores lujos, distintos edificios para los dormitorios, institutos educativos, hospital, centro recreativos y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar de en una ciudad común. 

La seguridad es prácticamente impenetrable. El gobierno envía aquí a sus mejoreselementos, desde asesinos hasta agentes de inteligencia. La tecnología de punta en cada puerta, ventana, cámara de seguridad y alarma, es tan minuciosa como su disciplina.

Los Omegas pasan aquí la mayor parte de su juventud, hasta que han cumplido la mayoría de edad. Es obligatorio para todos ellos habitar ahí hasta entonces, cuando pueden volver con sus familias o reincorporarse a la sociedad. 

Desde que nacen, el gobierno hace un convenio con las familias del Omega donde se estipula el periodo de tiempo, la suma por manutención asignada y la educación que recibirá.

Los Omegas de Elite, a diferencia de los demás, permanecerán en la gran casa hasta que un Alfa los haya elegido. En el caso de estos Omegas, el gobierno se encarga de mantenerlos a entera disposición de las familias de Alfas más poderosas, quienes pagaran una cuantiosa suma.

Cuando un Alfa esta en edad para seleccionar un Omega, es llevado a la gran casa para elegir entre la escasa variedad. En muchos de estos encuentros, el apareamiento es casi instantáneo, por lo que la reunión se lleva a cabo en una sala privada, dispuesta para la ocasión.

La cantidad saldada por el Omega Elite se reparte entre los familiares, el Instituto y el gobierno.

En la Gran Casa, los Omegas están separados de acuerdo a su categoría. Y aunque las instalaciones son de lujo, los Omegas de clase baja no gozan de los mismos beneficios que lo Omegas elite.

Por cada categoría hay un edificio para las distintas categorías, exceptuando los institutos educativos recreativos, que son mixtos.

* * *

 

CATEGORIAS

* * *

 

Cada especie se clasifica de acuerdo a sus categorías. Lo que influye en los puestos de trabajo en los que pueden ser contratados, las zonas a las que tienen acceso y otros beneficios.

Las categorías son:

  * **Baja**



_Alpha :_ Por común denominador, los nacidos Alphas de clase baja suelen tener un físico atlético, mas estético que rudo. Son altos y bien parecidos.

 Sus habilidades de sobrevivencia, posesividad, protección y fuerza, son pobres. En el ámbito laboral suelen tener puestos de una relevancia común, con la misma clase de sueldo. Su fertilidad oscila en una pequeña camada de 0-2 crías y sus feromonas  no generan un olor que pueda ahuyentar a otros alfas. Hay algunos Alphas de clase baja que incluso llegan a tener un olor mas dulce que un omega preñado. Un Alpha de clase baja solo puede procrear con un omega de clase baja. Si un Alpha de clase baja se aparea con un Omega de clase media, alta o Elite, solo ocasionaría un severo daño al útero del omega en cuestión provocando la perdida del producto.  
Es frecuente encontrar Alphas estériles en esta categoría.

 _Omega :_ Muy parecido al Alpha de clase baja, el omega tiene una apariencia menuda, suelen ser realmente bajitos independientemente de su género. Sus cuerpos no poseen atractivos voluptuosos como caderas amplias, en el caso de los hombres su miembro suele ser considerablemente pequeño y en calores, no generan una lubricación adecuada por lo que la penetración traumática y el mal anudamiento del Alpha contribuye a la dificultad para reproducirse. En el caso de las mujeres es el mismo en lo referente a sus atractivos visuales. Su fertilidad oscila en una pequeña camada de 0-2 crías. Un Omega de clase baja solo puede procrear con un Alpha de clase baja. Si llegase a aparearse con un Apha de cualquier otra categoría, hay una probabilidad de que el Omega muera durante el acto. Entre más alta la categoría, mas incrementa la probabilidad.

Sus habilidades hogareñas son torpes o nulas, por esto es difícil conseguir un Alpha que decida aparearse con ellos.  
  
Probabilidad de muerte:

Baja 0%

Media 30%

Alta 60%

Elite 90%

Es frecuente encontrar Omegas estériles en esta categoría ya que sus uteros suelen ser realmente pequeños

  * **Media**



_Alphas :_ Las feromonas producen un olor más notablemente atrayente para los Omegas. Sus habilidades de supervivencia son iguales o mejores a los de clase baja y la probabilidad de procrear con un omega de su misma categoría es del 100%. A estos se les asigna un puesto más alto. Pueden aspirar a gerentes o jefes y aunque sus instintos protectores son regulares, sería difícil para ellos ahuyentar a un Alpha clase baja.

Los Alpha de clase media son compatibles con Omegas de clase alta o Elite con un riesgo del 50% de muerte para el Omega y las crías, durante el apareamiento. Su complexión es ligeramente más gruesa que los de clase baja y sus miembros de una medida promedio. Sus nudos son más prominentes y sus calores más prolongados.

 _Omega :_ Siguen siendo más menudos que los Alphas, mas no tienen características particulares. Tienen una alta compatibilidad con Alphas de mayor categoría y sus camadas suelen ser de 2-6

Sus calores duran de 2-3 días y generan una cantidad aceptable de lubricante para su pareja. Sus habilidades hogareñas no sobresalen, pero son de mejor calidad que el de clase baja.

Los úteros de los omegas de categoría media suelen tener un tamaño pequeño o promedio.

  * **Alta**



_Alphas:_ Las feromonas que producen tienen un olor muy penetrante que pueden resultar irresistibles para los omegas de clase baja, media, alta e incluso algunos Elite. Su fuerza sobrepasa la de las demás categorías, suelen ser territoriales y proveedores naturales de sustento para sus parejas. Sobresalen en cualquier tarea que se les encomiende y son capaces de fecundar a su Omega el mismo día que se produjo el acto. Ellos siempre calificarán como jefes en el ámbito laboral, pero por su complexión, buscarán trabajos que requieran más fuerza física que cerebro.  Sus calores duran de 2-3 días.

 _Omega :_ Sus feromonas son incluso mas potentes que las de los Alphas de su categoría. Estéticamente son menudos, pero podrían llegar a confundirse con Alphas de una categoría menor. En una batalla por defenderse de cualquier otro Alpha o defender a sus crias, bien podrían igualar o superar a los de las categorías inferiores. Sus instintos hogareños son altos y su necesidad por complacer a su Alpha es instintiva. Suelen tener camadas de 6 a 8 crias. Y sufren calores una vez al mes que se prolongan durante una semana. Los Omegas de esta categoría tienen permitido trabajar solo con la autorización de su Alpha.

Cuando un Omega de clase alta nace, es inmediatamente llevado a “La Gran casa”, para educarlo y durante ese tiempo, su familia recibirá una generosa cantidad como manutención hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Los úteros de los Altos Omegas suelen ser un poco mas amplios que los del resto.

  * **Elite**



_Alphas :_ Su complexión es sumamente robusta por naturaleza y sus feromonas tan potentes que suelen dejar residuos de su aroma que no se elimina hasta que otro de su misma categoría lo opaque con un olor todavía mas fuerte. No tienen límite establecido para el numero de crias por camada. Sus habilidades de sobrevivencia, sustento económico y protección son excelsas y difícilmente equiparables a ningún otro que no sea de la misma categoría. Se ponderan en los puestos jerárquicos más altos de la empresa para que laboren o como líderes económicos dado sus habilidades como cabeza de la sociedad. Ninguna categoría puede resistirse a su calor, es por ello que tienen permitido administrarse “estabilizadores”. Estos disminuyen el impacto de sus feromonas en Omegas y Alphas. Si un Alpha Elite llegase a desprender un aroma intenso podría provocar un calor espontaneo en un Omega  de una categoría baja o despertar el instinto territorial del Alpha de categorías inferiores.

Los miembros de los Alphas elites suelen ser sumamente prominentes, por lo que, de aparearse con Omegas de menor categoría pueden causar daños considerables e incluso asesinarlos durante el acto.

Instintivamente, el resto de las categorías suele intimidarse al estar en presencia de un Alpha Elite pues suelen ser extremadamente escasos.

 _Omegas :_ Los Omegas Elite poseen una fuerza equiparable a cualquier Alpha de otra categoría. Sus habilidades hogareñas son de excelencia y no pueden reprimirlas. Al oler un Alpha compatible, su instinto doblegaría al más obstinado de los Omegas para servirle. Sus úteros son admirablemente resistentes, soportando incluso, el apareamiento durante el embarazo. Un omega Elite tiene prohibido tomar supresores por ley, o cualquier otra clase de medicamento que altere sus calores ya que están en peligro de extinción.

La mayoría posee una belleza andrógina, estéticamente delicada y un aroma que no se queda atrás. Su calor puede irradiar feromonas que alcanzan varios kilómetros a la redonda y provocar enfrentamientos entre las distintas categorías de Alphas para lograr adueñarse de él.

El lubricante que producen es sumamente abundante, como un manantial que puede llegar a colmar el lugar como una pequeña laguna. No dejan de producirlo hasta que el calor ha terminado o han sido anudados. Son capaces de entrar en calor incluso si están preñados pero solo cuando la compatibilidad con su Alpha es sumamente alta o su olor muy penetrante.

Estos Omegas por lo general viven toda su vida en “la gran casa” y son ofrecidos a los Alphas mas adinerados (transacción que se lleva a cabo con total consentimiento de sus familiares). Un omega de Elite no tiene derechos legales sin consentimiento de su Alpha. Tiene terminantemente prohibido laborar pues corre riesgo de ser atacado por otro Alpha aun si se encuentra preñado, marcado o anudado.


End file.
